All Alone
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Kelsey Black has just gotten a job at Dr. Chilton's facility. She is to take care of the inmates of a certain dark hallway. The hallway contains the cannibal, Dr. Lecter. The two of them will butt heads and more. Let the tale begin. Dr. LecterXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the plot or characters, but I do own Kelsey Black

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

I sighed as I sat in front of my new boss, Dr. Frederick Chilton. I gave a little shudder as I remembered the lustful gaze he gave me when I first entered his office for my interview about working here a few days ago. Now I sat in his office again today as he was going over the rules for the different parts of the hospital.

"Are you listening to me Miss Black?" Dr. Chilton asked me and I gave a nod. He smirked and gave me a look over. "Well I think you will be just fine here, now go and change into your uniform before starting your shift," Dr. Chilton said as he handed me some folded clothes, which was my uniform. I gave him another nod and stood from the chair in front of his desk.

When I grabbed the clothes, he grabbed my wrist in one of his hands. "Be careful Kelsey, and if you ever need anything give me a call," Dr. Chilton said with a perverted stare and I shook his hand off with a small fake smile. "I'll do that sir, now excuse me," I said and walked out of his office. I sighed and shook my hand like it had been scorched or something. "Great I just had to get the perverted boss that is about twenty years older than me and goes after any woman," I thought as I rolled my eyes and entered the faculty women's restroom.

No one else was in the restroom and I let out a loud sigh. "I hope this outfit isn't too revealing," I thought as I stared at the folded clothes in my hand. I set the clothes on the counter and picked up the top piece. I sighed in relief when I saw that I was holding a white shirt that was not revealing. It had a little bit of a v neck instead of a circular neck, but it wasn't a deep v neck or anything that would come anywhere close to showing cleavage.

I quickly changed out of my shirt and into the white t-shirt. I next picked up the last piece of clothing and I smiled even more when I saw that it was a white lab coat. "So that means I can keep on my jeans," I thought happily. I slipped on the white lab coat and smiled at my reflection in the restroom mirror.

My shoulder length black hair reached my shoulders and I smiled at the white tips in my hair. "They blend in with my lab coat," I thought with a small laugh as I smoothed my hair a bit. My green eyes twinkled back at me when I laughed and I made a silly face at the mirror. "Alright time to work," I thought after smoothing my uniform out. The mirror showed my tall and healthy body walking away as I opened the restroom door.

Now I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world or anything like that, and I'm definitely not a model. I'm just an average twenty-four year old woman that is about 5'8" in height and has a healthy body. I could definitely hold my own in a fight if I had to, and I could run away pretty quick if there was a need to. For example, if there was a swarm of bees flying after me, then I would definitely be running as quickly and as long as I had to.

I smiled when I saw Barney standing in the hallway. Barney is one of the few employees in this place that I had met and became friends with. He was a nice guy to talk to about pretty much anything. He also told me some valuable information about some of the patients that I would be bringing food to and checking on during the day. I was very prepared to watch myself around Miggs.

"Hello Kelsey, are you starting your shift now?" Barney asked as I walked over to him. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes I am, you starting your shift as well?" I asked him. Barney smiled and nodded his head. The two of us walked to the room that led to the hallway that held Miggs, Dr. Lecter, and a few others were in. I grabbed a clipboard that held information on certain patients and I walked through the now open door. I stepped into the hallway and saw the people kept in the cells give me curious looks. "Oh right, this is the first time that they've seen me," I thought.

I stopped at the first cell and gave the person in the cell a small smile. "How are you today? Is everything alright?" I asked. The man gave me a nod and I nodded back. I stepped to the next cell and repeated the process. The man gave me a small whispered I'm fine and a nod. I smiled at the man but my smile disappeared when I stopped in front of Miggs's cell.

"I smell your cunt," he said with a crazy and perverted look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and said, "How are you today Miggs? Is everything alright?" Miggs just kept saying perverted things to me and I sighed. "Alright well since you refuse to answer my questions, then I will assume that you are acting like your normal self and that everything is fine," I said to Miggs before walking to the next cell.

I was a little surprised when I saw the bullet proof glass cell, but not that surprised because I had been informed about all of this earlier. "Hello Dr. Lecter, how are you today? Is everything alright?" I asked. Dr. Lecter was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, but he looked at me after I stayed in place for a while waiting for his answer. "You're new here," he finally said and I nodded. "I started working here today," I said as he sat up on his bed before standing and walking over to the glass.

"So how did you get a job here? Did you sleep with that man Dr. Chilton or did he just give you a job out of the kindness of his greedy heart?" Dr. Lecter asked me with a challenging look. I gave him a bored stare and said, "I got a job here because of my resume not from what you are thinking, and I never would do something disgusting like that for a job. I'd rather be unemployed if that was the only way to get a job. Now then will you please answer my questions, because I would hate to leave without knowing if there is anything the matter?"

Dr. Lecter gave me a small smile before saying, "You seem like a very interesting person to figure out. To answer your questions, I'm fine today and yes everything is alright. Now then may I know the name of the one that will be checking on me every so often a day for a while?" I nodded and said, "Thank you for answering my questions Dr. Lecter. Now to answer your question, my name is Kelsey Black. Well I will see you in a little while." I gave him a nod and walked away from his cage.

Miggs gave me a few more perverted comments before I left the hallway and entered the room where Barney was. He gave me a smile and asked, "So how did it go?" I shrugged and said, "It went as well as I guess it could have gone." Barney nodded and the door closed behind me once I was fully in the room. I sighed and set down the clipboard. Barney gave me a curious look and I answered, "Sorry I'm just tired. I do not get much sleep."

Barney gave me a small nod and I sat down on a chair. I looked at the clock as I remembered how I was not able to sleep but maybe only three hours last night. "It's getting worse," I thought as I put my head into my hands. As I grew older the time that I slept decreased. My lack of sleep was not because of some drug or anything like that, but it was my mind that kept me awake.

Dark thoughts of my childhood always haunted me when I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I had tried many different types of sleeping pills and methods to get to sleep, but none of them work. My doctor told me that I should talk about my past and it will make it stop bothering me. However he does not know that I've already told someone of my past, and the past still haunts me even after talking about it. The person that I had talked about it with was my one true friend in this world.

My friend never judged me as I told her everything, instead she accepted me even after what I told her. Sadly my friend no longer lives in this world anymore. The angels took her away from me a few years ago. She was killed in a car accident. To this day I still have not forgiven the drunk driver who was driving the car that crashed into my friend's car and killed her. I know that people should learn to forgive, but I just can't. I wish I could forgive, but my mind tells me not to forgive.

I closed my eyes and let out another sigh. "Snap out of it Kelsey, now get back to your job," I thought as I opened my eyes and stood from my chair. Barney looked at me and I said, "Well I'm going to go get their meals now." He gave me a small smile as I walked out of the room. As I headed to the kitchen that cooked the meals for the occupants of the hospital, I walked past a pacing Dr. Chilton.

I quietly walked past him and smiled when he did not stop me to talk to him. Don't get me wrong, I do not really like my boss but I do not hate him yet. I just do not feel like talking to him at this moment. I finally arrived at the kitchen and got a silver cart that I could place the meals on.

I pushed the cart to the room where Barney is, after thanking the kitchen staff. I did not pass Dr. Chilton this time as I headed down the hallway. When I arrived at the room, Barney smiled and asked if I wanted any help. I saw that he had some papers to read over and I shook my head. "No thank you Barney, I'll be fine on my own. Anyways I would not want you to stop working on that paperwork there," I said with a small smile as the door was being opened that led down the hallway.

Barney smiled and got back to work on his paperwork. I pushed the cart into the hallway and picked up the first tray of food. I placed the tray of food through the slot in the cell door in the first cell. The man gave me a nod and I gave one to him in return. I gave the next man his tray of food and he smiled at me. "Are the mash potatoes good today?" he asked me. I gave a small smile and said, "Well I have not tried them, but they do smell good so I'm sure that they taste good today." The man smiled and he started eating.

Miggs was making some strange panting noises as I stepped in front of his cell. I gave a small disgusted look as I saw him pleasuring himself. I quickly placed his tray of food into his cell's slot, and then I moved away from Miggs's cell and over to Dr. Lecter's cell. Dr. Lecter gave me a small glance as I opened the drawer and placed the tray of food in it. "Hello Kelsey," he said in a voice that I've never heard anyone use before. It made small chills run down my spine as I gazed at him. "Hello again Dr. Lecter," I said with a small nod. I closed the drawer and Dr. Lecter walked over and took out the tray of food.

Dr. Lecter placed the tray of food onto his little table and he was about to say something to me, when footsteps were heard walking towards us. I looked and saw Dr. Chilton walking towards me. Dr. Lecter scowled at Dr. Chilton, and he sat down at his table and became very silent. "So has he talked to you yet Kelsey?" Dr. Chilton asked. I looked at Dr. Chilton a little confused. However I asked, "Sir what is the significance if Dr. Lecter and I have talked or not?" Dr. Chilton gave a rude scoff and said, "Because this guy barely talks to anyone in here."

I looked at Dr. Lecter and I said, "Well Dr. Chilton I think it is rude of you to call Dr. Lecter just by this guy." Dr. Chilton rolled his eyes and glared at Dr. Lecter. Dr. Lecter gave me a curious look as Dr. Chilton stormed off. Once Dr. Chilton was gone, Dr. Lecter stood up and came close to the glass. "You definitely are an interesting woman. First I'm challenging you, yet you keep your cool and even reprimand Dr. Chilton," Dr. Lecter said as I looked at him. "I just do not like how he was rude to you, when there is no need for rudeness," I said.

Dr. Lecter gave me a small smirk before sitting at his table. "Well I must be going back now, but I will be back soon to retrieve the tray," I said as I grabbed the handle of the cart. "See you then Kelsey," Dr. Lecter said. I nodded and quickly walked past the cells. Miggs had yelled a few more perverted comments at me, but I just ignored them. Barney smiled at me when I came back into the room. "How did it go?" he asked and I gave a shrug. "It went fine," I said as the door shut behind me.

"Well would you want me to walk back to the kitchen with you since I'm done with my paperwork?" Barney asked me and I gave a small shrug. "If you want to then you can," I said. He smiled and the two of us walked back to the kitchen and I pushed the cart.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

Later that afternoon, it was time for me to retrieve the trays from the cells. I stepped out of the restroom and headed to my designated cells. The cart was not with me this time, because I would not need it to carry four empty trays back to the kitchen. Barney had offered to help me, but there was another thing that required his attention, so I told Barney that I would be fine without assistance.

The door to the dark hallway slid open and I stepped inside. The food trays were waiting for me in their appropriate spots, except for Miggs's tray. Sighing as I stood in front of Miggs's cell, I saw the other inmates listening and watching. "Miggs where is your food tray?" I asked as Miggs spewed off more perverted comments. He just laughed and I shook my head. "Miggs, I understand you think this is amusing. However there is one piece of information that you do not seem to grasp. If your tray is not returned to me then you will not be given another meal until your tray is given back to me."

Miggs stopped his perverted comments and became quiet for a second. He quickly retrieved his tray and put it through the slot. I took the tray and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Miggs," I said and Miggs just sat on his bed and refused to look at me. I did a quick look over the inmates and nodded to myself when I saw that everything was fine.

I stopped in front of Dr. Lecter's cell as I let out a small yawn. I quickly covered my mouth as I yawned. "Excuse me," I said as I shook my head a little bit trying to wake up. I looked at Dr. Lecter and saw him staring at me. "Can't sleep well Kelsey?" he asked and I shook my head. "No need to worry yourself about it Dr. Lecter. Well my shift is over now so I should be getting home. Good night Dr. Lecter," I said with a small smile and waved and then I walked out of the hallway after saying good night to the others. I even thought I heard a small good night whispered from Dr. Lecter as I left.

I sighed as I stepped into my quiet house. I locked the front door behind me and flipped on the lights. I stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the light. My average sized kitchen was in front of me. The walls were a nice sky blue color and the oak cabinets and counters looked nice in the light. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter and then I started fixing myself a glass of sweet tea and a turkey sandwich.

My stomach had started growling when I clocked out at work. The growling only grew worse as I drove home. I played the radio as loud as I could to distract myself away from my growling stomach. That plan did not work as effectively as I wanted it to. I smiled as I finished eating a bite of my sandwich. "Much better," I thought as I took my glass of sweet tea and my sandwich on a plate into the living room.

Flipping on the television, I smiled when I saw my favorite movie was on. "I love the Ghostbusters," I said as I laughed at a funny part. Turning on the television or music always helped me deal with living alone.

When I finished my meal, I took my dirty dishes into the kitchen and washed them and set them in the drying rack. Another yawn escaped and I sighed and flipped off the lights in the kitchen. I turned off the television and living room lights. "Well I guess I should try and get a little sleep tonight, if that is even possible," I thought tiredly as I walked to my bedroom.

My shower could wait till tomorrow morning. I quickly slipped out of my outfit and slipped under the covers. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes. At first it seemed like I would be able to fall asleep, but then the thoughts came.

Tires screeching and screams filled my mind. My body started shaking as I remembered my friend's death. Her smiling face was shown first as she stepped onto the street to cross. All of a sudden a red car sped down the road and tried to stop or swerve out of the way, but his drunken state kept him from actually succeeding in trying to avoid hitting my friend. Instead he hit her head on and I still remember screaming at her to run, but she did not move in time.

The red car hit her and her body flew over the car. The drunk driver stopped his car and looked out of his car door. My body was frozen in place as I saw my friend's broken body lying in the middle of the road. The drunk driver gasped and quickly shut his car door and sped away. I screamed at his retreating form and tried to see his tag number, but he did not even have a tag on his car.

With shaky legs and short breaths I walked over to my friend's body. She was in a weird position as her blood started pooling around her. I fell to my knees and tears started slipping out of my eyes. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me. Everyone else has left me, I do not want you to leave me too," I cried as I moved some hair out of my best friend's face. My best friend did not answer me or even release a breath.

"No," I screamed as I felt the true loneliness enter my soul. Everyone that I had ever known in my life had left me in some way or form. I was completely alone.

I jumped in the bed and my body was shaking as a cold sweat ran down my cheek. I placed my hands on my head and closed my eyes. "Not those thoughts again," I whispered. I still saw that nightmare every other night. If it was not that then it was the nightmares of my younger years.

When I stopped shaking, I lied back down and closed my eyes. Sleep would not come to me at all that night as more thoughts of the past haunted me.

Walking into work, I was met with a pacing Dr. Chilton. "I'm surprised he hasn't worn a trail in the carpet with all of his pacing," I thought sighing as he saw me and motioned me over. "Kelsey, a person from the FBI will be coming in a few days and I want you to try and get Dr. Lecter in a mood to talk with the agent that will be coming. This is very important to this hospital that he talks with the agent," he said.

"You just mean that you will get more money in your pocket by this agent coming to see Dr. Lecter," I thought as I nodded. Dr. Chilton sighed in relief and smiled at me. He placed a hand on my arm and slowly slid it down my arm. "Thank you Kelsey. I was wondering, would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I know this wonderful restaurant," Dr. Chilton said with that stupid lustful gaze in his eyes.

I shook my head and stepped back. "I'm sorry Dr. Chilton, but there are things that I must do tonight. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and take breakfast to the patients," I said. Dr. Chilton glared a little at my refusal but he then put on a smile. "Alright maybe another time," he said and walked to his office.

"No way in hell," I thought as I glared at his retreating form before I turned around and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen staff smiled at me as I entered. They already had a cart of four breakfast trays waiting for me. I smiled and thanked them before pushing the cart to the hallway.

Barney was not at work today and I frowned a bit. "Oh well I guess that marks off one of the few people that I talk to here," I thought as the door to the dark hallway slid open. The inmates gave a small smile when they saw me except for Dr. Lecter and Miggs. I gave the first two their breakfast tray and struck up a small conversation with them. Their spirits seemed to lift a little when we finished talking.

Miggs for once did not sputter off perverted comments as I stepped in front of his cell. I gave him his food tray and he nodded his head. I gave a small smile and said, "Enjoy your meal Miggs." Miggs looked at me curiously before turning his back to me as he sat on his bed.

I shook my head and walked over to Dr. Lecter's cell with the cart. I placed his tray of food into the drawer and pushed it in. "Hello Dr. Lecter, how are you today?" I asked. Dr. Lecter stared at me intently for a moment and then he took the tray of food out of the drawer. "You did not sleep well Kelsey. I wonder why?" he said as he stared at me intently again. I looked away from Dr. Lecter with a sigh.

"It's nothing you should worry about Dr. Lecter," I said as I grabbed the handle of the cart. Dr. Lecter shook his head and said, "Well I'm not worried about it at all. I'm just curious. You seem very put together on the outside, but it seems on the inside you are all twisted up." I glared at Dr. Lecter and let go of the cart. I walked up to the glass and glared at him.

"Dr. Lecter, I would appreciate it if you would not try to figure me out. I've had enough of people trying to understand or help me with certain issues of my life. If I want you to know what is bugging me then I will tell you. Until then please do not ask about it," I said with a small sigh. Dr. Lecter stepped up to the glass and stared directly into my eyes. "Alright Kelsey, I will wait," Dr. Lecter said before he backed away from the glass. I nodded and said, "Thank you."

I walked away from the glass and pushed the cart out of the hallway. The kitchen staff gladly took back the cart from me. "Now I have no one to talk to as I wait around," I thought sadly. "I wonder what the FBI agent will talk with Dr. Lecter about," I thought as I sat down in a chair in the room that led to my assigned hallway. The guy that opened and closed the barred door that led to the hallway stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at him. "You look sleepy. Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for you to check on the inmates," he said. I gave him a small smile. However on the inside, I was afraid to fall asleep because no matter when I slept it was never good. "Thank you," I said to him and he smiled and nodded.

I laid my head on the table in front of me and I closed my eyes. The cold table felt good on my cheek. "Hopefully I can go to sleep for a little while before the nightmares start," I thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

"No don't leave me," I yelled in my sleep. Someone was shaking me, but it was not waking me up. "Kelsey, wake up," the door man was saying. "No, please don't go," I yelled sadly. The door man ran away to get Dr. Chilton. My body started shaking and I ended up falling out of the chair that I had been sitting in.

The inmates looked worried or frightened when they heard my yells and my fall. "Kelsey," Dr. Lecter called. My body slowly stood up and I opened the door that led into the hallway. My conscious was still asleep as I walked towards Dr. Lecter's cell. Tears were slowly streaming down my cheeks as I stopped in front of Dr. Lecter's cell.

"They all left," I said in a sad tone. Dr. Lecter frowned as I placed my hand on the glass. "Kelsey, are you still asleep?" he asked. I let out a small whimper and asked, "Why did they leave me?"

Dr. Lecter placed his hand on the glass in line with mine. "I don't know Kelsey. Who left you?" Dr. Lecter asked in a soothing whisper. "Everyone left me. They all left. My family and my best friend left me. Why?" I whispered as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. My legs could no longer hold me up and I slid down to the floor. I placed my other hand on the glass and rested my forehead on it.

The other inmates gave me a confused look as my body shook. Dr. Chilton and the door man were heard entering the room that led to the hallway. "Kelsey," Dr. Chilton called. My body would not allow me to wake up yet. Dr. Lecter glared when he heard Dr. Chilton. "Kelsey, do you feel alone?" Dr. Lecter asked me as he bent down. I nodded my head and looked at him with a depressed look. He gave me a small smile and said, "You are not alone, even if it seems that way."

I looked intently at Dr. Lecter before giving a small nod. All of a sudden my body shook when Dr. Chilton yelled my name again. My eyes fluttered open and closed quickly as my conscious state was waking up. My surroundings confused me as I looked at the cells. "What happened? I thought I fell asleep at the table," I whispered confused. "Kelsey, are you alright?" Dr. Chilton asked me as he quickly came to my side. "What would be wrong?" I asked confused as I shakily stood up. My body felt like Jell-O for some reason.

Dr. Lecter was staring at me intently and I gave him a confused look. "Do you know what happened to you Kelsey?" Dr. Lecter asked me and I shook my head. "No, I just remember going to sleep at the table in that room, and then I woke up here hearing my name being yelled," I said. Dr. Lecter nodded and I felt Dr. Chilton and the door man grab a hold of one of my arms. "Come on Kelsey, you should sit down and rest for a while," Dr. Chilton said as they led me to the room.

I sighed and gave Dr. Lecter a small smile before they took me back to the main room. Dr. Chilton and the door man helped me sit down and they gave me concerned looks. "What was wrong Kelsey?" Dr. Chilton asked me. I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was just asleep, and I don't remember anything." Dr. Chilton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You were crying Kelsey," the door man said worried.

I gave them a confused look and I quickly swiped one of my hands on my cheeks. I gasped when I saw tears. They looked worriedly at me and I just shook my head with a small fake smile. "Don't worry about it. I probably just had a silly nightmare while sleep walking," I said to try and get them to stop worrying.

The two of them gave me a confused look before shaking their heads. "Fine as long as you are alright, then I'll be going back to my office Kelsey," Dr. Chilton said. I sighed in relief when Dr. Chilton left. The door man gave me a worried look still and I just gave him a reassuring look. "I promise I'm fine," I said and he gave me a small nod. I looked away from the door man relieved that they believed what I said. However I'm sure that it was the same dream I've dreamed ever since everyone that I've ever loved disappeared from my life. I bet I went and told Dr. Lecter way too much information while I was asleep. This should be interesting.

Later that afternoon, I brought the inmates their last meals of the day. The inmates were giving me confused or worried looks, but I just smiled reassuringly at them. An uneasy feeling grew inside me as I approached Dr. Lecter's cell. "What did I sputter out when I was asleep?" I thought worriedly as I stopped in front of Dr. Lecter's cell.

He was sitting at his desk and staring at me like he was searching my soul as I stood in front of his cell. "Good afternoon Dr. Lecter," I said as I put his tray of supper in his drawer. Dr. Lecter did not respond. He just took the tray out of the drawer while keeping his eyes trained on me. "So Kelsey, how are you feeling?" Dr. Lecter asked me after setting the tray on the desk. I gave him a shrug and said, "I feel fine Dr. Lecter."

Dr. Lecter nodded before quickly standing out of his chair and standing close to the glass. "Why did they leave you Kelsey?" he whispered and I gasped and quickly took a step away from the glass. "I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered straightening up. Dr. Lecter shook his head and said, "You told me that they left you, and I keep wondering how and why they left you." I shook my head and looked straight into his eyes. "Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry but I do not want to talk about my past. My unconscious mind might willingly tell you, but it is too hard for me to talk about right now," I said and shook my head as the feeling of tears started forming at the corner of my eyes as flashes of my past started flying through my mind.

"Alright Kelsey, I understand. However I expect to talk to you about this again," Dr. Lecter said as he sat down at his desk again. I nodded and bid him farewell as I pushed the cart out of the hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen staff just gave me bored smiles as I left. My head was starting to hurt as more and more images kept flying through my mind. "Make it stop," I whispered as I grabbed my head with my hands. The room went a little fuzzy as I heard a terrified scream echo through my head. "No," I yelled as I recognized the scream to belong to my friend.

Dr. Chilton poked his head out of his office and looked at me. "What's wrong Kelsey?" he asked me with that worried yet curious expression. I shook my head and removed my hands from my head. "I'm fine Dr. Chilton, nothing is wrong," I said trying to be as believable as I could. He gave me a slow nod before going back into his office. I sighed and quickly clocked out and ran out to my car.

I was dreading being at my place by myself, but I did not want to be at work and have another episode. It worried me that Dr. Lecter had heard from my own traitorous lips that I was alone in this world now. "Stupid sleepwalking and sleep talking," I mumbled as I got in my car. My car was a little cold, but when I cranked the car warm air soon started entering the car and warming me up. "I like the cold weather, but not a cold car," I thought with a small smile as I drove home.

"I wonder what that agent from the FBI will want to talk with Dr. Lecter about?" I whispered as my radio blasted an awesome techno song. Techno music always made me feel better. Dancing to techno music made me feel even better than just listening to it. Dancing always helped me get out some of my stress and worries. It also helped me get my mind off things that I would rather leave in the far depths of my mind instead of the very beginning of it.

"Well whatever she wants to talk about with him is none of my business," I thought with a sigh as I parked my car. I got out of my car and locked it and then I entered my place. It was freezing in my house. "Either I have a ghost, or the cold air just wishes to freeze me," I said annoyed as I grabbed a coat from the coat rack and put it on. The coat helped and I gave a small sigh of relief.

"Now let's go get a nice supper going and watch a funny movie," I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen. Supper was alright but it wasn't as good as normal, because I didn't feel up to going all out on making a delicious meal. I knew in other words that just meant that I'm being lazy. My day wasn't that wonderful. First I did not have Barney to talk with, and then I fell asleep and had a weird nightmare that made I scream, cry, and talk in my sleep. I don't think many other people would be energetic and hyper after having a day like I have.

I walked into my living room after washing the dishes, and I flipped the television on to a funny movie. It was an older movie, but it was still pretty good. The show helped lift my mood a bit, but my mood turned to complete dread as it neared time for me to sleep.  
"Please let me actually sleep a bit tonight," I whispered before lying down in my bed. I would take my shower in the morning. My body felt like lead as I lied in the bed. "This is just not my day," I whispered as I closed my eyes. Sleep would not be coming to me that night either. However the image of Dr. Lecter's worried face entered my mind. "When did I ever see him worried?" I thought and I realized it must either be my imagination or it happened when I was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

My eyes were so tired when I woke up, and they were still tired feeling after I finished my shower. Nightmares had kept me up all night, and I woke up with blood shot eyes. Dry tears were on my pillow and cheeks this morning before my shower. My mood was horrible today as I got dressed in my uniform.

"Oh no, the FBI agent comes today and I look like a monster. I also feel like I could just bite someone's head off if they push the wrong buttons with me today," I thought annoyed as I locked up my house and got in my car. The drive to work was a very quick one. I'm sure that I woke up a lot of people with the heavy metal music that was blasting in my car. I also broke some speed limits as I drove to work.

I parked my car and quickly headed into the building after locking the car doors. Dr. Chilton gave me a frown when he saw my appearance. I rolled my eyes at his disapproving look. My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing no make-up whatsoever. "The agent is coming today and you come looking like this," he said with a scoff. I sighed and said, "Excuse me Dr. Chilton, but if you wish to give me tips on how to dress and look then it will have to wait. I need to go see how the inmates are doing this morning." He gaped at me as I walked away from him and to the main room that I was stationed to.

Barney was here today and he gave me a small smile until he saw my appearance. "Are you alright Kelsey?" he asked as I told the door man to open the door. I gave him a nod and stepped into the hallway. The inmates looked cold and tired this morning. "They should have better blankets," I thought peeved at Dr. Chilton's cheap purchases for the inmates. Miggs was practically turning purple from the cold. I frowned as I stopped in front of Dr. Lecter's cell.

He was standing in his cell at the glass waiting for me. "Good morning Kelsey, how did you sleep and don't lie?" Dr. Lecter said. I sighed and stared straight into his eyes. "Fine Dr. Lecter, I will not lie to you. I slept horribly," I said with a frown. Dr. Lecter gave me a quick frown before he went back to his emotional look.

Dr. Chilton's voice was heard in the room that led to the hallway. "Stay away from the glass," I heard Dr. Chilton say to someone. "Must be the FBI agent," I thought and soon I saw a woman enter the hallway. She gave the patients a look before giving me a small smile. Her smile just annoyed me this morning. Any other day it would not bother me, but when I'm in a bad mood, smiles just bother me. "Hello I'm Agent Clarice Starling," the woman said and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I looked at her hand before giving it a quick shake and then letting it go. I did not want to seem rude even though I pretty much just hated the world today. "Nice to meet you Clarice, I'm Kelsey Black," I said to the smiling agent. "Well since I've done my round I'll be heading out. See you a little later Dr. Lecter," I said and gave Dr. Lecter a nod. Dr. Lecter nodded and focused his attention on Clarice.

Clarice gave me a glance that said she wished I would stay, but there was no way I was going to stay. She was in the FBI she should have enough courage to be on her own. I think she is a real agent; her badge didn't look like a true agent's. "She must be a trainee," I thought with a roll of my eyes as I left the hallway.

Barney gave me a small laugh when he saw me rolling my eyes. "What's so funny?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "You are," he said laughing again and I shook my head. "Whatever," I said with a shrug before sitting down at a seat by the table. I rested my head on the table, but I kept my eyes wide open. There was no way that I was going to have a repeat of the day before, especially not with some FBI agent trainee here.

The clock on the wall glared down at me as I realized that I was suppose to go get breakfast from the kitchen and give it to the inmates. I stood up out of the seat and Barney smiled at me. "Want some help?" he asked and I sleepily nodded. "That would be nice," I said as we walked out of the room together and to the kitchen.

While we walked to the kitchen, I could Barney keep glancing over at me. "Barney is there something on my face or do you need to ask me something?" I asked after getting tired of his little quick glances every five seconds. Barney gave me a frown before saying, "Kelsey, I was told what happened yesterday. Are you alright?" I kept from rolling my eyes at what he asked, because I did not want to anger one of the only friends I have here at work. "I'm fine Barney," I said with a small smile.

Barney shook his head. "I mean Kelsey, are you fine internally not externally?" he asked. I frowned at him for a moment before saying, "Barney, I appreciate your concern but I really do not wish to talk about this subject." Barney was silent for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "I understand, but if you want to talk then I'll listen," he said and gave me a smile. I nodded and thanked him before gathering the trays of food and putting them onto the cart.

Barney pushed the cart to the main room that we worked in and he let me take it from there as I pushed it into the hallway. Clarice Starling smiled when she saw me and so I gave her a small smile in return. I did not feel like smiling today, but I always give someone a smile if they gave me one. I just saw it as the polite thing to do.

Clarice said her farewell to Dr. Lecter as I gave the second inmate his food. As we were walking towards Miggs cell I heard him pleasuring himself and I rolled my eyes disgusted. He never does this anymore while I'm around, but I guess since Clarice is here today he decided to be a bit more perverted. I stopped before walking in front of Miggs's cell and Clarice gave me a confused look.

"Clarice, I suggest you hurry up and get over here now," I said and Clarice stopped walking for a moment confused. I sighed and stepped in front of Miggs's cell and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of Miggs's cell away from him. However I was a bit too late in doing so, because I felt Miggs's cum thrown on my shoulder and some landed on Clarice's face.

A small shudder passed through me and I pulled two napkins off of the tray. I handed one to Clarice and she quickly wiped off her face. I calmly wiped off my shoulder while giving Miggs a harsh look as he laughed. Dr. Lecter banged on his glass door and I quickly turned my eyes to him. He had fire in his eyes as he stared into my eyes. Dr. Lecter was furious at what Miggs did. The other inmates were getting jumpy and were saying stuff like, "Dr. Lecter is going to kill Miggs."

Dr. Lecter yelled out Clarice's name and she quickly ran over to his cell. He apologized for what Miggs did. Clarice said that she wanted him to fill out the papers that she had brought and given him today. Dr. Lecter said he would and I turned my eyes away so I would not watch the interaction between them.

Clarice and Dr. Lecter said their goodbyes and Clarice gave me a smile and a farewell before leaving the hallway. The inmates were still yelling that Miggs would be killed and it was getting on my last nerve. "Silence," I yelled at the top of my lungs. All of the inmates became as quiet as a mouse after my yell. "Thank you," I said as I pushed the cart to Dr. Lecter's cell and gave him his breakfast.

"Kelsey, I'm very sorry that this happened. Don't worry, I'll make sure that this never happens again," Dr. Lecter said as I put the tray of food in his drawer. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they still held that fire. "It's alright Dr. Lecter, I appreciate your concern. You are a true gentleman, however, I do not think you should kill Miggs, even though what he did was rude," I said in a whisper as I closed his drawer.

Dr. Lecter smirked at me and did a small bow. "Well then I guess I will just surprise the lady with what I decide to do," he said while still bowing and than he stood up straight again. I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "I wish I was a true lady sometimes, but sadly I'm not that sweet and lady-like," I said with a laugh. Dr. Lecter slowly smiled and said, "It may seem that way to you, but so far all I see before me is a powerful and smart lady."

After so long in my life, I finally gave a true smile again. "Thank you Dr. Lecter, well I hope you enjoy your breakfast. I must be getting back to the kitchen with this cart," I said and Dr. Lecter nodded. "See you later in the day," he said as I waved and gave him another true smile before walking to Miggs's cell. Miggs was still laughing silently and I quickly put his tray of food into his cell. "That was not right Miggs," I said and he just started laughing louder. I rolled my eyes and pushed the cart out of the room and into the main room.

"What happened in there Kelsey?" Barney asked and he and the door man were giving me curious looks. I sighed and said, "Miggs decided to give Clarice and I some of his body fluids as we walked by, which I will say was very disgusting of him." Barney gave the hallway a disgusted look and the door man shook his head. "Where did you and Clarice get hit?" the door man asked. "I got hit on the shoulder, and Clarice got hit in the face," I said as I took off my coat. I would definitely be washing my coat as soon as I got home.

The two men looked grossed out when they heard she was hit in the face and I just set my jacket on the floor. It was already dirty so getting it even dirtier was no big deal, because I would not be wearing it anymore today. I grabbed the cart and pushed it to the kitchen. The kitchen staff gave me a confused look when they saw me without my jacket, but no one asked any questions so I did not give any answers.

"Hopefully the agent will not be frightened off," I heard Dr. Chilton say as I walked out of the kitchen. Dr. Chilton was pacing in the hallway on his phone. "That man will have a spas attack one of these days," I thought with a silent chuckle. He quickly stopped talking on the phone when he saw me. "Kelsey why are you not wearing your jacket?" he asked me a little too lusty when I saw him looking me up and down. "Why did I wear the jeans that show off my figure?" I thought silently cursing my outfit choice for the day.

"I'm not wearing it because it currently has some fluid from Miggs that I do not wish to have on me," I said and Dr. Chilton grew an even more perverted look. "He's probably wishing that his body fluid was on my jacket or somewhere else instead of Miggs's. What a sick pervert," I thought as I walked past him. He reached out and tried to grab my arm but I moved out of his reach. "Kelsey wait, do you need to talk about this experience," he said holding his hand out towards me. I gave a quick glare at his hand before regaining an emotional look to my expression.

"No thank you Dr. Chilton, I'm fine. Excuse me, I must be getting back to work now," I said and walked to the room with Barney and the door man, who I still do not know the name of. I guess I will never know his name, but oh well.

The rest of the day went by very quickly to my utmost happiness. I was extremely sick of today. For the rest of the day, I had been getting lecherous looks from Dr. Chilton. I even caught him spying on me from the door leading to the main room where I worked, and I caught him trying to follow me into the girls' bathroom twice. Can anyone say freak? If I did not need this job so much then I would report him. Sadly, I needed this job so I could not report him and risk getting fired. However if he touches me in a way I do not like, then forget the job because I'll do more than just report him. I'll beat his sorry ass.

I let out a tired sigh as I entered my house. It was getting colder as the fall weather was setting in. Fall is one of my favorite seasons, because I love the weather and the colors of the falling leaves. However, I'm not a big fan of it when it gets too cold. I quickly closed my door and locked it. The house was quiet as I walked inside. Sometimes I wished I had a pet that would keep me company, but I would not have the time to truly play with or take care of it.

"Maybe I should make friends," I thought with a laugh as I walked into the living room. Usually at this time I would make me something to eat for supper, but I was not hungry tonight. I rested on the couch and closed my eyes. The image of Dr. Lecter's eyes filled with that angry fire flashed into my mind. "He looked so powerful, so dangerous, I liked it," I thought with a smirk as that image stayed in my mind. My heart felt happy when I thought of Dr. Lecter, which was a new feeling for me. I had never felt this way for anyone or any reason before.

Were feelings for Dr. Lecter growing inside me? I shrugged and gave a little yawn. "Who knows," I whispered with a small laugh before falling asleep. The images of Dr. Lecter kept flashing through my mind while I slept. For the first time in so long, I did not have one of my usual nightmares. I was actually able to sleep for the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

The next day I woke up with a gasp. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that I had actually had a full night's sleep. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch more often," I whispered before jumping off the couch happily. A quick flash of Dr. Lecter's smiling face entered my mind and I gasped. "Did I sleep well last night because I kept thinking of Dr. Lecter?" I whispered as I ran to my bathroom to take a shower.

"Crap, I didn't wash my coat for work," I thought annoyed at my forgetfulness. "I'll just go to work without it again. Even though that means more perverted looks from Dr. Chilton," I said as I stepped into the shower. Yes I know it's weird to talk to yourself, but when you live all alone you will gladly talk to yourself just to have some noise.

I finished my shower and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. My black hair with white tips was dripping onto the floor as I dried off my body. I quickly rung the water out of my hair and started blow-drying it. Once I was finished drying my hair, I brushed it straight and parted it to the left.

For a change this morning, I actually got up and put on a little bit of make-up. It wasn't much though. It was just some lip-gloss and some mascara. I put on some underwear and my uniform shirt. I also put on some nice black jeans that I had bought a few weeks ago.

I slipped on some shoes, which turned out to be converses. I laughed as I took in my appearance. "This should go over well at work," I thought before deciding to put on some lime green eyeliner. "Perfect," I whispered before grabbing my house keys and wallet and running out of my house. Of course I locked the house door before leaving. I was not some stupid woman who will leave her house unlocked for the world to explore.

Quickly I got in my car, and started it. Heavy metal music blasted from the radio and I changed the radio station. I smiled when it landed on my favorite dance music station. When my best friend was still alive, we would go clubbing whenever we got the chance. My friend was a little shy whenever we went, but of course I was the wild child that didn't care what people thought and I went and danced my butt off. My friend would also dance with me, but she would never dance with any guys. Most of the time we went clubbing; she would just sit at a table or booth and enjoy the music and watching people dance. She also enjoyed laughing at some of my awesome dance moves.

I shook my head to rid me of those thoughts. They were good memories, but I did not want to get sentimental before going to work. Sentimental I would equal a bad combination around my boss. Stupid jerk, would probably try to take advantage of me. He'd be in deep trouble if he tried.

The dance music helped me get in a good mood before I parked my car and got out. I locked the car doors and headed into the building. My eyes grew wide when I saw the coroner leaving. I ran inside and saw Dr. Chilton on the phone in the entrance of the building. Barney was in there as well and I headed over to him. "What happened?" I whispered and he shook his head. "Miggs killed himself last night while Dr. Lecter whispered stuff to him," Barney explained.

"Why wasn't I called?" I asked a little miffed at not being informed earlier. Barney gave me a confused look and said, "We called you this morning, but you weren't at home." I nodded and said, "Well then I guess I was driving to work." Barney sighed and the two of us walked to our stations.

I walked into the hallway and headed straight to Dr. Lecter's cell. It felt weird passing Miggs's cell and him not being in it. Dr. Lecter gave a small smile when he saw me and he said, "Hello Kelsey." I surveyed his cell and realized that his pictures were all gone. I had never taken the time to appreciate his art before, but now that it was gone it made me sad. "Hello Dr. Lecter, did they take away your art as a form of punishment?" I asked.

Dr. Lecter nodded and he walked over to the glass. "You look very refreshed this morning Kelsey, did you sleep well last night?" Dr. Lecter asked me with a small twinkle in his eyes. I nodded my head as I looked at Dr. Lecter. "Yes I did," I said.

Dr. Lecter moved closer to the glass and whispered, "Why did you sleep better Kelsey?" I shook my head as I prevented the blush from appearing on my cheeks. "Sorry Dr. Lecter, but I think I'd like to keep that information a secret," I whispered as I got closer to the glass. Dr. Lecter smirked as I got closer to the glass.

Out of nowhere he did a little growl and quick bite at the glass and I stayed in place. I laughed because what he did amused me. "Interesting," I heard Dr. Lecter mumble as I got even closer to the glass. "You don't frighten me," I whispered as I placed a hand on the glass. Dr. Lecter gave a small smile and placed his hand on the glass in line with mine. "It does seem that way," he said with a chuckle.

"Kelsey, come here," Dr. Chilton's voice yelled and I rolled my eyes. Dr. Lecter glared at the glass that separated us. "Well I'll talk to you later today Dr. Lecter, but unfortunately I must see what my boss wants," I said apologetically to Dr. Lecter. Dr. Lecter nodded and gave me a gentlemanly bow and I actually curtsied back. I let out a small laugh and I saw Dr. Lecter's eyes light up a bit. "Until then Kelsey," Dr. Lecter said as we both straightened up and I walked away with a smile on my face.

However, that smile quickly disappeared when I entered the main room and saw Dr. Chilton and Clarice Starling. Clarice smiled at me and I just nodded at her. I know I said earlier that I usually smiled back at people, but I do not ever feel like smiling when I'm around Dr. Chilton. Dr. Chilton gave me a sigh as I stepped into the room. "Alright Clarice, you may go and speak with Dr. Lecter alone now since Kelsey is out of the hallway," Dr. Chilton said to Clarice.

I gave the two of them a confused look. After Clarice left, Dr. Chilton grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a corner of the room. "Where is your coat at?" he whispered a little too happily into my ear. I pulled out of his grip and said, "I did not have time to wash it yesterday or this morning so I left it at home. However I will be wearing it again tomorrow. Now why was I rushed out of there so she may speak to Dr. Lecter?"

Dr. Chilton frowned at the mention of me wearing my coat tomorrow, but he quickly glared at my last question. "That is none of your business Kelsey. Now do your job and do not become curious about what Ms. Starling and that freak are talking about," Dr. Chilton said venomously. I glared at him as he called Dr. Lecter a freak. "The only freak I see is the man standing before me," I thought as I clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"Now back to work," he said before leaving the room. Barney and the door man were surprised when I kicked a chair over. "That man is definitely going to get it one of these days. Karma is a bitch," I said thinking angry thoughts about Dr. Chilton. Some days I just wish that Dr. Lecter would break out of that cell somehow and give Dr. Chilton what he deserves.

"Kelsey," Barney said and I calmed down a little bit. "Sorry, but I really hate how rude our boss is," I said and Barney nodded. "You sound like Dr. Lecter when you say that," Barney said and he gave a small laugh, hearing what he said made me smile. "Alright you two let's get back to work before Chilton comes back," the door man said with a small laugh. I sighed and sat down at the table in the room. Paperwork was scattered all across the desk.

All of the paperwork needed to be read and signed by Barney and I. "This looks fun," I said with a glare at the paperwork. Barney laughed and sat down at the table with me. We started working on the horrible paperwork and after five minutes, I heard the sound of heels clicking on the hallway floor. "Seems like Clarice is finished talking with Dr. Lecter," I thought as I signed my name on one of the papers.

I was correct in my thought because Clarice soon joined us in the room. "Kelsey, can I talk with you please?" Clarice asked me while entering the main room. I gave her a curious look over my shoulder before shrugging and standing up from the chair I was sitting in. "Sure, but let's go find somewhere better to talk. Outside is good or in the woman's bathroom is good," I said and Clarice nodded.

We walked quietly out of the building and to her car. She had parked right beside my car. I sat on top of my car's hood and Clarice gave me a worried look. "Who's car is that?" she asked worried that I was sitting on a stranger's car. I gave a small smirk and pointed to myself. She nodded and gave a relieved smile. "I guess I should have sat on top of Chilton's car and gave it a nice long scratch," I said and looked at my nails with a smirk. Clarice gave me a surprised look and I laughed. "Just kidding," I said and set my hand on my leg. "I'm not kidding at all," I thought with a mischievous look in m eyes.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a small yawn. Clarice cleared her throat before saying, "I just know that you can talk and understand Dr. Lecter very well so I was wondering if you would help me understand what he told me today."

"Well you will have to tell me what he said, because I did not overhear your conversation today," I said with a small spark of curiosity appearing in my eyes. Clarice nodded and explained what he said of someone called Mofet. I thought for a moment and said, "Well he doesn't really tell me of anything like that, but does this have to do with the Buffalo Bill killer?" Clarice was surprised for a moment before nodding.

"Well then Dr. Lecter might have had a patient that knew Buffalo Bill and this person might be stored in a placed called Mofet or in a place under a person who goes by Mofet. I'm not sure though, because like I said I do not know that much about Dr. Lecter's life as a psychologist. I have read some things on him but not much. This just sounds like a riddle that he wants you to figure out on your own. However with my help, you had help figuring it out if my assumption is correct," I said with a shrug and a bored look in my eyes.

Clarice nodded and gave me a happy smile. "I guess I couldn't figure out this riddle but I'm glad you came to talk with me. I think you might be right with what you said. I'll get right on looking for this Mofet person's storage or a building called Mofet. I'll come back here as soon as I find something and tell you if you were right. Thank you Kelsey," she said and gave me a very happy smile before shaking my hand and getting in her car. I lied back on my car hood and sighed. "That was not that hard to think of. Well I hope she can start figuring out this kind of stuff quicker or she will not be graduating from the FBI academy anytime soon," I thought as I relaxed a little while before heading back inside the building.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to bring the inmates their lunch. "Feeding time," I thought as I headed into the kitchen. A cart of the trays of food was already waiting for me and I thanked the kitchen staff. I made my way to the hallway and started giving the inmates their food.

Dr. Lecter gave me a smile when I placed his tray of food into his drawer. "Hello again Kelsey, how is your day going so far?" Dr. Lecter asked me when I closed the drawer. I smiled a little bit and said, "It's going pretty well. It could always be better, but I just go with the flow of whatever life brings me. How is your day going Dr. Lecter?"

He just chuckled and sat down on his bed. He looked around his room, which I guess meant he missed his artwork, and then he looked back at me. "It could be better as well. They are playing that blasted gospel channel on the television behind you. They turned it off when Clarice was here, but they will come back and turn it on soon," he said. I looked behind me and cringed when I saw the gospel channel on the television. "Would you like me to destroy the television?" I asked with a smirk.

Dr. Lecter was curious and he gave me a smile and a nod. I smiled and walked over to crouch down behind the television. I pulled a little pocket knife out of my back pocket of my pants. I flipped open the blade with the ease of a professional knife wielder and I started unscrewing the screws that held the back onto the television. I quietly placed the screws on the floor, and then I placed the back onto the floor. I quickly turned off the power of the television, and then I started messing with a few wires. I unhooked a few and cut some others. I wanted to take some of the tubes out of the television, but I had nowhere to hide them.

Once I knew that the television was beyond repair on the inside, I put the back on the television and put in the screws. I closed my knife and put it back in my back pocket. I tried to turn on the television and it came on and only showed the picture of the gospel preacher from earlier. However it would not be playing the show or the sound ever again, or any other show or sound again for that matter. I smirked and gave Dr. Lecter a little wink of my eye. He smiled and I grabbed the cart. "Is that better Dr. Lecter?" I asked and he smiled. "Yes it is Kelsey, thank you. Where did you learn to do that?" he asked curiously.

I placed a finger to my lips and whispered, "That is a secret which I shall tell you another time. I must return this to the kitchen now but I will see you in a few moments." He smirked and I walked away happily. It had been forever ago since I last did that to a television. The last time I had done that was when my best friend and I snuck into her Uncle's house. Her Uncle was a wretched man who loved his television more than anything or anyone else. Therefore we decided to pay him back for how horrible he had treated my best friend. We snuck into his house when he was asleep upstairs and I did the same thing to his television that I just finished doing to the one in front of Dr. Lecter's cell.

I walked into the kitchen and I heard Dr. Chilton's yell of frustration and outrage when he discovered that the television would no longer play anything except the image of the gospel man. "Who did this?" I heard him yell as I walked into the main room where I worked. He marched over to me and grabbed my wrist too tightly. He pulled me into the hallway and to the television.

"Did you see who destroyed the television Kelsey?" Dr. Chilton asked as he tightened his grip on my wrist. I glared and tried to wrench my wrist free, but he had it in a very tight hold. Dr. Lecter was growing very angered at the sight of Dr. Chilton holding my wrist. "No I did not. I did not even know it was destroyed," I lied. Thankfully I was always a good liar. I've never been caught before.

Dr. Chilton glared at me a second before pulling me close to his body. I growled low in my throat in anger. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Kelsey. Will you let me take you to dinner to make it up to you?" he whispered huskily. I glared at him before pushing him away from me and he fell onto his butt. "Dr. Chilton I suggest you keep your hands off me. We are employer and employee, which therefore mean we only do business together. In other words we do not and will never have a personal life together, and also I do not need you to take me to dinner to make it up to me. However a raise in my income might be better or I might just decide to tell the world what a harassing and perverted boss you truly are," I said with a venomous glare as I stood over him.

He gave me a scared look before regaining his composure and quickly standing up. "I understand Kelsey. I'll, I'll give you a raise just do not tell anyone about this, alright," he said hurriedly before walking out of the hallway in a brisk pace. Dr. Lecter growled at his retreating form and Dr. Chilton hurried his already brisk pace. I rubbed my wrist a little bit as I saw it turning red. "Are you alright Kelsey?" Dr. Lecter asked me and I turned and faced him.

"I'm fine Dr. Lecter," I said with a small smile. Dr. Lecter smiled at me in return but I could still see the anger in his eyes. His eyes looked so powerful with the raging fires swirling in them. When he wasn't angry, his eyes just looked very wise and intelligent. "That was a very amazing display what you did to that sniveling piece of scum," Dr. Lecter said and I smiled bigger. "Thank you Dr. Lecter, I do try to put on a good show from time to time," I said with a small laugh. Dr. Lecter laughed as well and we talked for a while until I had to bring the inmates their supper.

After their supper, I said my farewells to everyone and I headed home. I blasted rock music on the radio on my drive home. Once I got home I locked up my car and headed into my small house. After locking my front door, I ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. "I'm getting a raise," I repeated over and over as I did my happy dance.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

The next day I woke up very happy. Today was the weekend and I did not have to work. Someone else took over my shifts on the weekend. "Well now that I have no work today, what should I do?" I thought as I walked around my house in my underwear. I slept in my underwear, so I always walked around my house in them when I just wake up.

I turned on the television and frowned when I heard that Buffalo Bill has kidnapped another woman. "Hopefully someone will stop him," I thought as I fixed myself a cup of coffee. Coffee was a wonderful thing. Decaf however was not that great. I know some people really like decaf, but I have to have caffeine in the morning or I will be a zombie the rest of the day. I being a zombie am not a pretty sight whatsoever.

Anyways, I think I might go shopping today. I haven't went into town in I don't know how long. Also I finally washed my work coat last night, so it no longer has a certain body fluid on it anymore. I hate washing clothes, but it is a must on my to-do list. Well enough about how much I dread washing clothes, I need to go get ready to hit the town. I hope the town can handle me, it probably can't.

I ran upstairs and pulled on a pair of old blue jeans that had holes in the knees and on the thighs. I slipped on some black flip-flops. I also put on a black tank top and then I put a white long sleeve shirt over it. The long sleeve shirt had rips and slashes all over it so it looked like I had let a really big cat or bear have fun with my shirt. The long sleeve shirt also hung off my left shoulder. I smiled and put on a black leather choker with a cameo on it.

I pulled part of my hair up and clipped it back with a black metal hair clip. I put on some black eye-liner and a little bit of mascara, and I also put on some lip-gloss. "I'm ready to go," I thought as I did a small turn around in front of the mirror. I grabbed my wallet and car keys and left and locked my house after I turned everything off. I did not need my power bill to go up anymore. Even with my raise coming, I did not want a high power bill.

Jumping into my car was always so much fun, so I did it today. I turned the radio on to a fun techno station and I pulled out of my driveway and drove down the street. A lot of people gave me weird and strange looks as I drove by them. I even saw one old lady flip me the bird, which in turn made me bust out laughing uncontrollably. "I guess she hates techno," I said as I pulled into the mall parking lot.

It was not the biggest mall in the world, but it was still a mall so it would do. I turned off my car once it was parked and I hopped out. I saw some guys in the parking lot looking me up and down but I just ignored them. They were about four years younger than me. Yes, I know that I look the same age as them or even younger, but that is just because I age well. When I was turning eighteen years old, I had some kid tell me I looked the same age as him which was fifteen years old.

It came in handy to age well, but it had its awkward moments. For example, when younger guys or even girls hit on you, it's awkward. Yes, I've had girls hit on me before. It's not a big deal to me. I turn them down nicely telling them that I'm not that way, and eventually we would end up friends. However since I've moved here, I no longer have them as friends because it is hard to keep friendships going over such a far distance, well it is hard for me to keep them up. It might be easier for other people to have long-distance friends, but it's too hard for me.

Anyways, I walked into the mall and was at once disgusted by some of the rude actions and displays by some of the people in the mall. "Maybe I should have stayed home in my nice warm bed," I thought with a disgruntled expression on my face. "No, no, now pull yourself together Kelsey, you have to get some new clothes and lingerie," I thought as I shook my head.

I saw my favorite lingerie store up ahead and I quickly headed there. I like shopping for underwear, so what. My best friend use to always call me a weirdo, but I just ignored her and threw underwear on her one day while shopping. She never called me a weirdo for shopping for underwear a lot ever again. Oh how those were such good times, but I must not think about that. I must concentrate on my mission for underwear.

The lingerie sales person in the store did the whole usual greet and can I help you thing, but I just waved her away. I needed no help, but there did look to be a young teen girl who needed help so I told the woman to help the girl. I found the lace bras and underwear and I was instantly in heaven.

Alright, I'll spare you the details of what all I bought, but let's just say I'm very happy with my purchases. Want to know a secret? I actually blushed as I bought what I thought Dr. Lecter might like to see me in. Yes, I know I'm a horrible pervert sometimes, but that man is seriously in my head more than I let on. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's just go get a new dress shirt and a jacket before I think even more embarrassing thoughts," I thought as I headed into a nice looking shop. The sales person helped me find the dress shirts. I thanked her and picked up a nice red shirt with black lace around the flared cuffs. The shirt had small black buttons. I smiled and find a nice black jacket to match it. The jacket even had a red rose stitched as a pattern on one of the cuffs of the jacket.

I paid for my purchases and headed out to my car. Thankfully those younger guys from earlier were nowhere in sight. "Thank god, I did not want to deal with no minors today," I thought as I got in my car. I placed my purchases in the passenger seat and I locked my car doors. I never felt totally safe when I was alone in town. I wished that I had someone like Dr. Lecter with me, but sadly I did not see that happening anytime soon.

I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Instead of listening to techno music on the drive home, I decided to listen to some heavy metal music. Even the same old lady flipping me off did not make me laugh as thoughts of Dr. Lecter ran through my head. I know I should not be thinking such wishful thoughts of us being together as friends or more. I wish that he was not in that cell, but I know that society would not accept him to walk around freely. Sure he was a cannibal, but that did not mean that he wished to eat every human being on the planet. From what I've discovered, he only kills and eats from the ones who are extremely rude.

While caught in my thoughts, I ended up speeding home. It was a miracle or just good fortune that I was never caught by the police. I parked my car and grabbed my purchases. I locked my car and entered my house. I locked the house door behind me. My answering machine was flashing a lot more than it should have been. "I don't even want to check it, but I know I have to," I said sadly.

I hesitantly pressed the button and closed my eyes. Dr. Chilton's voice was the first thing I heard and I growled. "Kelsey, get to work right away. I know it is your day off, but I need you here now," Dr. Chilton said.

I growled and threw my bags of purchases onto my kitchen counter. I put on my clean work coat and listened to the next message. "Kelsey hurry. We need you here now," Barney's voice said. I growled again before storming out of my house and locking the door. I got in my car and drove off to my work. "What the hell is going on?" I thought as I blasted heavy metal music again.

I arrived at work and saw a large steel van parked in front of the building. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered as I ran into the building after locking my car. Barney let out a relieved sigh when he saw me. "I thought you would not make it in time," Barney said. "In time for what exactly," I asked as I was rushed to the hallway where Dr. Lecter was kept. I saw strong looking men standing in front of his cell. Dr. Chilton was also standing there. "Finally you arrived, Kelsey," he said when he saw me step into the hallway.

"What is so important that I had to rush over here on my day off?" I asked with a glare as I walked over to Dr. Chilton. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "You've missed a lot of things Kelsey," Dr. Lecter said. I looked into his cell and he was smirking. I gave him a confused look and then turned my look to Dr. Chilton. "What have I missed?" I asked.

Dr. Chilton sighed and said, "We are transporting Lecter to Tennessee to talk with the Senator whose daughter was kidnapped by Buffalo Bill. You will be going with him as well Kelsey." I shook my head and said, "Couldn't you have told me this on the message you left on my answering machine, that way I would have time to pack some clothes." Dr. Chilton sighed and said, "Sorry, now hurry home and pack some stuff and then hurry back here as soon as you can."

I nodded and ran out to my car. I was not a very pleased woman right now, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I rushed home and packed a small bag of clothes, toiletries, and underwear. I rushed back to work and saw them putting a strapped down and muzzled Dr. Lecter into the steel truck. Dr. Chilton motioned for me to enter the back of the truck with Lecter and I sighed before jumping into the back. Thankfully there was a bench with a seatbelt in the back that I could sit on. I sat down right across from Lecter.

I could tell he was giving me a smile through that muzzle on his face. "Well this sounds like fun, doesn't it Kelsey?' he said to me. I gave a small sigh and said, "Let's hope there will be some fun. I was having a pretty nice day until I had to see Dr. Chilton's ugly mug." Dr. Lecter laughed and I gave a small smile. I enjoyed hearing him laugh.

"So what do they want you to talk with the Senator about?" I asked curiously as I relaxed as much as I could in my seat. Dr. Lecter smiled and said, "Well I'll guess you will see when I speak with her." I shook my head and let out a laugh. "Aright, Dr. Lecter I will see what you have in store when we arrive in Tennessee," I said and he smiled. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steel behind me.

I could feel Dr. Lecter's eyes roaming over my body and then resting on my face. I thought about saying to him but I remained silent and kept my eyes closed. It felt nice to have Dr. Lecter so close to me and giving me attention. "Now if only he wasn't strapped down," I thought sadly and I slowly opened my eyes. "What's wrong Kelsey?" Dr. Lecter asked me in a whisper when he saw my frown. I shook my head and whispered, "I wish you were not strapped down and confined like this."

I stared into his eyes and he gave me a surprised look before smiling. "But I have done horrible things, why would you want me to be free?" he asked. I sighed and said, "You have only done horrible things to people who deserved it, therefore I think you should be free because you have done this world a favor by ridding it of some of its rude and horrible people." Dr. Lecter nodded the best he could and smiled at me.

"You truly are an interesting woman," he whispered giving me what I thought was close to caring. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks, but that quickly went away when we arrived at the airport and the back doors were opened by the strong men from earlier. I stepped out first and then they got Dr. Lecter out. They wheeled Dr. Lecter up into the plane first. I followed second afterwards. I sat down in a seat close to Dr. Lecter and he smiled at me before anyone noticed.

Dr. Chilton sat in the seat beside me and I resisted the urge to gag or hurt him. Dr. Chilton and Dr. Lecter glared at each other and I knew this would be a long flight. I wanted to go to sleep, but I did not trust Dr. Chilton at all. Therefore I was not going to fall asleep and put myself in a vulnerable position.

I sighed and looked out the window as we took off. Hopefully this flight would be over with soon. I do not know how long I can put up with a glaring contest between Lecter and Chilton. I do think Dr. Lecter would win though. I gave a mental laugh as I imagined Dr. Lecter standing on top of a loser Chilton who was lying on the floor bawling because he lost. Alright, so I can have some mean thoughts every now and then, everyone does unless they are a saint or an angel. I'm neither of those.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Silence of the Lambs or any of the characters, but I do own Kelsey Black.

Story start

I will never, never ride airplanes with Dr. Chilton and Dr. Lecter together ever again. Those two men glared at each other through the whole flight. I thought they would stop after an hour but no, they had to glare at each other for the whole flight. I tried to move seats to get from in-between the two of them, but they would not let me move.

The flight attendant felt bad for me so she gave me an extra pack of peanuts. I appreciated her trying to make me feel better, but the peanuts just made me want to shove them down Chilton's throat. Sadly I did not do that or I would be out of a job and put in jail for murder. Oh if only things in life were much more fun, or at least did not have Dr. Chilton.

I stepped off the plane and saw the Tennessee senator standing with a group of FBI agents and officials around her. I let out a yawn as they brought Dr. Lecter out of the plane. Two police officers came over to him and were saying that if he was nice to them then they would be nice to him. I rolled my eyes at how they were treating Dr. Lecter like a two year old.

After a few moments, the senator asked if Dr. Lecter knew anything. I listened intently and my eyes widened only a little bit as I realized that Dr. Lecter was telling them false information. "He must want Clarice to solve this case on her own," I thought as I regained my normal expression. Dr. Lecter winked at me when he realized that I had discovered what he was doing.

After he said a last remark to the senator, she stormed away and so did her entourage. I shook my head and I was told to follow Lecter and the police officers of Tennessee.

We ended up going to a local courthouse. A large cage was set in the middle of one of the rooms. I was surprised at the size of it. "Well this is much better than that dankly little cell back at the facility," I said. Dr. Lecter nodded as best as he could as they wheeled him into the cage.

"I do not want to be the one to undo his straps," one of the officers said. "Don't be a sissy, just go up there and undo them. I'll shoot him if he tries anything," one of the other officers said. Dr. Lecter sighed at the officers and I rolled my eyes at them. "Out of the way boys," I said and stepped into the cage and pushed the officers out of the way.

They gaped at me as I smiled at Dr. Lecter and started undoing his straps. "Miss Black, are you sure you want to do that?" the first officer asked me in a stuttering voice. I smiled at the officer as I paused what I was doing. "Of course I'm sure. You two were squabbling too long and I'm sure that Dr. Lecter is in a very uncomfortable position, so I decided to get him out of this position before he has to endure more pain," I said.

The two officers gave me a sheepish look before keeping their guns pointed at Dr. Lecter. "Thank you Kelsey," Dr. Lecter said as I finished undoing his straps. He rubbed his wrists as I reached behind his head and undid the muzzle that they had put on his face. "There that's better," I said as I admired Dr. Lecter's facial features. His eyes were so hypnotic and I was under his spell. I quickly looked away when Dr. Lecter caught my stare.

He put one hand underneath my chin and brought our faces close together. "Kelsey, you smell wonderful today," he whispered and I truly did blush after hearing that. "Thank you Dr. Lecter, hopefully my smell is not too appetizing," I said making a little joke. Dr. Lecter chuckled and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Not in the eating you way, but maybe in another way," he said with a wink.

I gasped and the police officers quickly pulled me out of the cage. "What are you doing? Unhand me," I yelled outraged as they pulled me out of the cage. Dr. Lecter glared at the officers before sitting on the bed in the cage. One of the officers closed the cage door and locked it.

The officer holding me quickly let go when I yelled in his ear again. "Sorry Ms. Black, but we did not want him to harm you," the officer said. I sighed and said, "I appreciate your concern, but I was in no danger." They gave me curious looks but just shook their heads and walked over to the table sat up in the room to watch Dr. Lecter. I sighed and looked at Dr. Lecter.

He winked at me again and I let out a small laugh. "Well I hate to leave you Dr. Lecter for a while. I need to see if there is a hotel room set up for me to stay in or not. However, I will come back and tell you once I've found out," I said. He nodded and I quickly left the room in search of Dr. Chilton.

I passed Clarice on my way to finding Dr. Chilton. Clarice was heading to the room that they were keeping Dr. Lecter at. "I wonder what she wishes to talk with him about now," I thought as I walked past Clarice and found Dr. Chilton. He smiled when he saw me, but I was not going to smile back at him. I was tired of smiling a fake smile. I would only smile when I was truly happy, most of the time that was when I was dancing to music or when I was near Dr. Lecter.

He let out a small cough when he saw that I was not smiling back. "Is there a place set up for me to sleep at tonight?" I asked him. He let out a small smile on his face and said, "Well I have taken the liberty to get you and me a suite."

"You mean suites for each of us right?" I questioned him and he shook his head. I glared at him and said, "Well then I shall be staying at the courthouse tonight then." He sighed and went to grab my wrist but I moved out of his reach. "Do not touch me Dr. Chilton," I said and a few people stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

Dr. Chilton let out a nervous laugh and I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I walked back to the room where Dr. Lecter was being held and I saw him talking with Clarice. She had a certain twinkle in her eyes. At first I felt a pang of jealousy enter me, but I shook it away when I looked closer at her eyes. The twinkle in Clarice's eyes was one that a student had for their teacher or mentors not one of love but of admiration.

The jealousy quickly disintegrated as Dr. Lecter smiled at me. I stepped over to Clarice's side when she motioned for me to come over. I would not have moved from my spot if they did not want me to be near them during their conversation. I did not like to eavesdrop on conversations.

"Kelsey, sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier, but you were right about what we talked about earlier. You helped me out a lot thank you," she said as she smiled at me. I nodded my head and gave a little true smile show. "I'm happy that I was able to help, however you will have to figure things out on your own now. I no longer offer my services on solving cases for the FBI in anyway," I said with a laugh. Clarice pouted before letting out a small laugh as well.

Dr. Lecter gave me a curious look but he quickly lost it. He and Clarice talked of how to find Buffalo Bill and Lecter told her everything she needed to find him was in the case files. Dr. Chilton took this exact moment to barge into the room and he tried to push Clarice out. Dr. Lecter said she had forgotten her case files and she quickly ran back and took them from him.

Their fingers were close to touching but thankfully they did not. Well there was my jealousy clouding my mind again. I truly must get a hold of myself. It was not like I had claim on Lecter or anything like that. However I'm happy to know that he only sees Clarice as a student and nothing more.

Dr. Chilton gave me a curious look as I stood close to Dr. Lecter's cage. "My offer still stands Kelsey," he called to me. I glared at Chilton and shook my head. "My refusal also still stands," I said with a hint of venom in my voice. Dr. Lecter gave me a curious look as Dr. Chilton stormed off in a fuss.

"What offer?" Lecter asked me in a whisper. I sighed and sat down on the floor. "Dr. Chilton got me a place to stay. It was even a suite in a nice hotel. However it was not to be for me alone. He got it to share with both me and him. I refused and will always refuse an offer from slime like him," I explained. Dr. Lecter let out a small growl before smiling at me. "I'm happy that you refused, Kelsey," he said.

I smiled at him. When he said my name it always sent a warm flutter fill my body. You know how people say you get butterflies; well it felt like I had a lot of butterflies flying around inside my stomach at this moment. I let out a small yawn and lied down on the courthouse floor.

"Do you want a pillow or blanket?" I heard one of the officers ask me. I nodded and said, "I would greatly appreciate it." The officer smiled and quickly ran off to get me a blanket and pillow. Dr. Lecter offered me his, but I said that he would need them. He sighed but eventually kept his own blanket and pillow.

Soon a pillow and blanket were brought to me. I thanked the officer and rested on the pillow. The blanket was over my body as I lied on the hard floor. I would wake up with pains in my body, but it was much better than sharing a suite with Dr. Chilton. I soon fell asleep and was oblivious to what was going on around me.

The feel of two arms holding me bridal style woke me up. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow and deep, so whoever was holding me would believe me to be asleep. I felt something sticky and wet all over my body, though I had no clue what it was. I heard rushed voices around me as I placed on what felt like a stretcher. I was very tempted to open my eyes, but for some reason I thought better of it and kept my eyes closed.

I was placed into a very large ambulance and I heard another stretcher being put into the ambulance beside me. There was a nurse in the back of the ambulance with me and whoever was beside me. I slowly opened my eyes after hearing the nurse being knocked unconscious and the driver being knocked unconscious and into the passenger seat. "Kelsey," a voice whispered and I realized it to belong to Dr. Lecter.

My eyes quickly shot open and I sat up on the stretcher. Thankfully I was not strapped down. I looked around and saw Dr. Lecter in the driver's seat. He was driving the ambulance to somewhere. My first and best guess would be the airport.

"I fall asleep and miss everything," I thought as I moved the driver out of the passenger seat and into the back. Next, I quickly sat down in the passenger seat. "So nice to see you out of that horrible cage Dr. Lecter," I said with a smile. Sure we were both covered in what I guess was the officer's blood, but I felt very happy.

Dr. Lecter chuckled and said, "Yes it is nice to be free. So what do you think about leaving the country?" I smiled and said, "Sounds wonderful, I was tired of my job anyways." He smiled at me and I was surprised when he reached his right hand over and grabbed my left hand. I blushed and my heart fluttered wildly as his thumb caressed the top of my hand.

We entered the airport parking lot and I gave him a questioning look. "I didn't bring my passport," I said. He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll find us the perfect passports and identities." I knew he was planning on killing two people to get us passports, identification, and money. The thing that surprised me was that I did not care. I guess I'm changing quicker than I can think. Oh well, life comes at you fast. However it seems now that I'm not alone anymore. I smiled and entwined my fingers with Dr. Lecter's. "You'll never be alone ever again," he whispered to me before pulling me into a sweet kiss.

My life would never be the same again, but I was happy. I was no longer all alone in this world.

THE END


End file.
